<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night Of Disaster by Dreamelilly018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068062">A Night Of Disaster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018'>Dreamelilly018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Change Of A Lifetime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dadrien, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Single Parents, dadrien au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Adrien’s first night in his new apartment with his infant son and daughter. He thought everything would go smoothly. However he wasn’t prepared for the late night diaper changes or the inconsistent feeding times.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Change Of A Lifetime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finding the right one, took time. More time than he expected to fine one.</p>
<p>It took time, but he had finally found a perfect apartment. It wasn’t too far from where he was attending college for Creative Writing and Physics and right next to his children’s’ new babysitter for when she was needed.</p>
<p>With one tour of the apartment and getting the proper measurements for the furniture, the lease was signed.</p>
<p>The morning after the lease was signed, Adrien and his daughter’s and son’s god father, Sesbiasian, began to move everything in. Nathalie had volunteered to keep an eye on Louise and Louis while she tended the duties his father, Gabriel Agreste, had given to her that afternoon.</p>
<p>“I think that I should put up a divider for the nursery,” Adrien said as he shifted Louise’s crib into the left wall of the room. Turning around, he glanced at his gray haired former bodyguard. “So once they get older, they will have privacy and easier put them down for naps.”</p>
<p>“They are barely two weeks old now, Mr. Agreste,” Sesbiasian said with an amused look. “But I have a feeling that you will be in a house by the time they are old enough to ask for their own bedrooms. But it might help to put a curtain up to block out the sun. I found that it helped keep you sleeping longer if the sun didn’t shine through the window.”</p>
<p>The twenty-one year old college student paused, turning around to look at the window. It was like any other apartment window but Sesbiasian was true. This window could cause him much struggle with keeping his children sleep for longer once the sun began to stream in. “I will ask Nathalie to add it to my shopping list,” he hummed in agreement, taking a step back to look at the nursery. Sebastian and him have spent the last hour working on setting up the cribs and setting up the changing table and dressers for them. “I think that we have done enough work for today. Audrey said she’ll stop by later this week to help with adding more of a “maternal touch” as she said.”</p>
<p>“You might want to make sure she doesn’t go out,” Sebastian replied with a chuckle. “If anything, she is rather excited to have some grandchildren after Ambre found out she was infertile.”</p>
<p>“All of Chloe’s family is happy to have two little ones again,” he commented as he stepped out into the hallway as Sebastian followed behind him. Once the door was closed, the two men made their way towards the living room so they could unpack the furniture for the living room and his bedroom. Once that was done, Adrien would need to go grocery shopping to pick up a few essentials until Ambre showed him more than a few basic recipes. “Louise and Louis will be two spoiled little bundles of joy with them being Audrey’s and Andre’s only two grandchildren.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait for them to be running around and saying, “Uncle Gorilla or whatever they want to call me,” he said with a sigh. “I can still remember the first time I met you, Mr. Agreste. You thought I was a Gorilla person and said that I like this Gorilla.”</p>
<p>Cheeks heating up, the college student let out a low chuckle. “If I remember correctly, I was only four at the time,” he said with a grin. “I can still remember the reactions of all my teachers through the tears when they saw you waiting in the short statured nannies. But anyway, I think it should take another hour or so to finish putting the furniture into their proper places.”</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t be that hard to do,” Sesbiasian said, going over to another set of boxes near the entrance of the apartment. “Between the two of us, we might get done earlier if we work hard enough.”</p>
<p>"That shouldn’t be that hard to achieve," Sebastian said, crouching down and beginning to open a box that contained the items that went into the bathroom. "I'll get these put away so you can focus on your bedroom and then we can work on putting the kitchen items away together. After that, we will be done. I reckon that Ambre will be coming over to check up on you."</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t put it past her,” he agreed, picking up a box that contained his bedding and a few sparse personal belongings that he wanted to bring from his old childhood bedroom from the mansion across the city. “Ambre has made it pretty clear that she wanted to be heavily involved in the lives of her niece and nephew, and I don’t plan to withhold her from that. It was Chloe’s choice to not be part of their lives, not the entire family.”</p>
<p>Coming to his bedroom, Adrien sat the box he was carrying down beside the door. His bedroom was the smaller one of the two suited inside the small confines of his home. But as he looked around, the twenty-one-years-old knew this would be the perfect side. It would be able to hold his writing desk, bed, dresser, and rocking chair for when the twins got fussy.</p>
<p>Smiling fondly, the blonde college student set to work by opening the box and pulling out his black comforter that Natalie had purchased for him a few weeks prior. Throwing it onto his bed, he smoothed it out against the mattress, allowing it to hang off over the corners. "There," Adrien murmured, smiling fondly as he took a step back. "That should do it."</p>
<p>Carrying the box out into the living room, he saw Sebastian flattening the boxes around him. “I am done with my room,” he said, picking up his boxes. “Is there anything else that you think I will need?”</p>
<p>"Well, said," he commented as Adrien disappeared down the hallway into his bedroom.</p>
<p>"We should go through every room and make a list of items that you will need," Sesbiasian suggested, seeing the look of confusion on the college student's face. "I know you are a bit over your head with everything and that would help make the process of coming to live on your own a lot easier and be better prepared for when Nathalie drop off Louis and Louise."</p>
<p>Adrien nodded, going over to his messenger bag that he had discarded a few hours before. Digging through, he pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. "Let's get started," he commented, turning to make a beeline for the kitchen. "Let's start in the kitchen first."</p>
<p>"How about the walls," suggested his former bodyguard. "They look awfully bare to me. I don't even want to think of what Amber or Audrey will do if they see how bare they are."</p>
<p>"I plan to cover them with pictures of Louis and Louise," he explained, smiling affectionately. "I want my walls to be filled with memory rather than with money like with my Father. If I put something on my wall, I want it to remind me of a good time."</p>
<p>“What did you become so mature?” The graying haired man gave him an approving look, shocked by his mature demeanor. “Last thing I know, you were still a college student who could wasting his eighty dollars of allowance on gaming or eating out at some fast food place.”</p>
<p>“That was before I became a father,” he said simply.</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Locking the door behind him and taking the bag from Ambre, Adrien and his sister-in-law exited from his apartment complex and made their way out to the parking lot. They were going to head out to the grocery store together.</p>
<p>“Do you have the list that we made?” Ambre Bourgeois asked, pulling her keys out from her crimson shoulder strapped purse. “Because, I don’t want to get to the store and have to turn back because you forgot the list.”</p>
<p>“Yep..” Pulling the piece of paper out of his pocket, he waved it in front of her face. “That was the first thing I made sure to grab before my apartment keys.”</p>
<p>“Just making sure, Adrikins,” she teased, giving the blonde college student a playful nudge as she stepped inside her car. “I already put car seats in here for the twins so we can take my car to the grocery store and pick them up.”</p>
<p>“Please don’t call me Adrikins,’ he said with a wince. ‘Adrikins’ brought up too many bad memories from the pass with Chloe. “She used to call me that.”</p>
<p>“Is Adrihoney okay?” Ambre said, playfully sticking her tongue out.</p>
<p>“You called me that all the time when we were younger,” he said, giving a relieved smile. “Adrihoney is okay. Just don’t go overboard with it.”</p>
<p>“No calling you Adrihoney in front of press,” the fiery redhead said with a nod, starting the car. “Don’t want them to think that we are dating or anything.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get started.”</p>
<p>Ambre pulled away from the curb and headed back into mainstream traffic. The roads were busier than earlier with it being closer to the hour that people were let off work for the evening and were heading home to their families. The normal fifteen minute drive to the closest grocery store turned into a forty-five minute drive that was filled with cursing from Ambre and disbelief from Adrien. He had never seen his fiery haired friend so hot tempered before. Then again, he never had seen her behind the wheel until now. Normally, he drove his own vehicle.</p>
<p>“We’ll have to learn how cook beside the basic dishes like spaghetti and Mac and Cheese,” the nineteen-years-old said as she tapped her fingers impatiently on the sides of her steering wheel. “I doubt you will be able to live on takeout and delivery for long. Or be able to afford it with having two extra mouths to feed that will have countless expenses that will drain you of money.”</p>
<p>“I know how to cook!” Adrien gives her a look of mock hurt, covering a hand over his heart. “I can make frozen pizza just fine and don’t forget about me making ravioli in the can.”</p>
<p>“I asked you to make toast yesterday and you burnt it!” The driver let out a scuff before letting out a low laugh. “You have much to learn, Adrihoney before I fully trust you not to accidently burn the apartment down with my niece and nephew inside.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to kill my son and daughter by attempting to cook a meal,” he exclaimed, cheeks flushing a crimson. “All they eat at the moment is formula and water. I can’t possibly screw that up.”</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, she turned off the car and stepped out, patiently waiting for Adrien as he followed after her. “The lists only holds ingredients for a few recipes that are fairly simple. Nothing too fancy. The most complicated one is making some kind of strew that calls for you to pre-cook the meat beforehand which isn’t that hard.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get this over with,” Adrien said, closing the door behind him and following Ambre to the store. “Should it take long to get everything on the list?”</p>
<p>“Thirty minutes to forty at the most,” she answered, grabbing the car. “Then we can go to your father’s place and get the twins.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha, Ma’am,” the blonde college student agreed with a quick nod.</p>
<p>________________</p>
<p>Adrien sighed as Ambre pulled up in front of his father's mansion. He knew already his father, Gabriel Agreste, would put up a fight with him moving out and taking the twins with him. He had wanted Adrien to leave Louis and Louise with him so that he could have a nanny to raise them instead of his son who was still in high school. "Are you coming in Ambire?" He paused, holding on the outer rim of his door. "I'll need help carrying the twins' car seats and diaper bag."</p>
<p>"Or you want me to be a buffer between your father and you," she offered as she stepped out as she walked around the car and stood in front of them. "But yes, I will help you carry the twins out of your father's place. “Hopefully Louis and Louise are asleep so it will give you a chance to make a quick meal before having to care for them."</p>
<p>"Agree," he said, following closely behind Ambre. The two students walked up the long sidewalk to the front entrance of his father's house and entered inside. Closing the door behind him, Adrien called a greeting out for his father or Nathalie. All he got in return was the faint tinkling sound of classical music deeper into the mansion.</p>
<p>"Nathalie," Adrien called softly.</p>
<p>"In your father's office," the soft whisper replied of his father's assistant called. "You might want to be quiet when you come in. I just got Louise to sleep and Louis is almost there."</p>
<p>"Where they any trouble?" Adrien walked carefully into the room, not wanting to disturb the sleeping child in the bassinet next to his father's personal assistant. "Besides them being little stinkers and have trouble falling asleep like normal?"</p>
<p>“They were pretty easy,” Nathalie began, gently cradling his son in her arms. “Louise was a bit upset about me changing her diaper earlier and taking too long to make her bottle. But besides that,” she went on. “I had no difficulties. It was fairly easy to finish my duties while watching them and tending to their needs.”</p>
<p>He let out a relieved sigh. “I’ll take them before they wake up again,” the blonde former model said, going over to his daughter and gently picking her up. Careful not to disturb her, he carried her over to the car seat that Ambre was preparing for Louise. “Did Father ask for me or anything to come talk to him before I leave?”</p>
<p>Nathalie shook his head. “He is currently in a business meeting,” she said, glancing up as she got to her feet. “If you don’t want to run into him, I suggest that you get these two buckled up and into Ambre’s car and leave because he gets out in fifteen minutes.”</p>
<p>“Noted,” Ambre said, buckling Louise in as Adrien took Louis from his father’s assistant and buckled him into his waiting car seat. “We just need to get them into their backseats and we will be off.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he said, leading Ambre back to her car. “I want to get the kids settled down for bed before it gets too late. I have some school work that is due next Monday.”</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>Unlocking the door to his apartment, he gestured for Ambre to enter the apartment as he stepped aside, keeping the groceries he was carrying out of the way. Once she was inside, Adrien followed behind, setting his bagged groceries onto the counter. “Do you want to put the groceries away or put the twins into their cribs?” he asked, turning to look at his childhood friend.</p>
<p>“I will put the twins into their cribs,” the fiery high school student said quickly, looking at the several bags that cluttered the counter and back at the two sleeping infants in either carrier. “They should be easier to handle than groceries. And besides this is your place. You should know where you put your food at instead of me choosing for you.”</p>
<p>“Gotcha!” Giving a quick salute, Adrien set to work, going through the bags and sorting items into frozen, fridge, or dry good onto the counter as the bags began to get casted into a holder next to him. Nathalie had recommended him to keep the small plastic bags from grocery stores to use in place of big garbage bags if he didn’t have any.</p>
<p>“The twins are officially settled into their new bedroom,” Ambre said, taking a few of the frozen items and putting them into the freezer. “They should be asleep for a good few hours.”</p>
<p>“Just enough time to edit my essay and turn it in.” Putting the last food items away, he ushered his friend into his living room. “Do you want to stare here for a bit before heading home? I can turn Netflix on and we can watch Good Girls if you want.”</p>
<p>“Umm..” Ambre shifted hesitantly “I-“</p>
<p>“You have a date with Felix?” he said, settling down onto his couch and opening his laptop. “I understand, Am.”</p>
<p>With a quick one armed hug and a reassuring smile from her older friend, Ambre went to the entrance of the apartment once more, slipping her shoes and giving a quick wave as she exited from the apartment.</p>
<p>“I will text you later,” she promised, smirking as she paused halfway. “If it’s not too late, I will stop by and take you up on the offer for Netflix and watching Good Girls.”</p>
<p>“Drive safely,” he called, not taking his eyes off of his laptop screen and retyping a sentence so it sounded better. “And make sure to wear a seatbelt. I don’t want your mother and father to be calling me at midnight and tell me that you got into a car crash or something.”</p>
<p>“Will do,” she promised, closing the door behind her and footsteps fading off into the distance until he couldn’t hear them anymore.</p>
<p>Once the door was closed, Adrien pulled up his study playlist on Youtube and began to focus better onto his paper. There wasn’t much for him to do except fix a few typos and retype a sentence or two until it was ready to be submitted. “That should do it,” he said with a relieved sigh as he uploaded the document to portal and submitted it with a half hour to spare.</p>
<p>Settling his laptop on the couch cushion beside him, he got to his feet and made his way to his children’s bedroom. Careful not to disturb them, he quietly opened the door and peaked inside. Both Louis and Louise were bunched up into one of the corners of their cribs and asleep, chest rising and falling. Seeing them asleep still, he stepped out and went into the kitchen, going over to the cupboards to grab a plastic bowl before pausing to stare at the uncovered window, looking at the busy streets of Paris, France in the distance.</p>
<p>Sighing, he smiled. This was a good way to start a new life for him and his children. Moving to a place of his own and getting out from underneath of a looming shadow of his shadow, Gabriel Agreste, was exactly what he needed for him to give a better life to Louise and Louis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please,” Adrien whispered softly, resting his arms against the railing of his daughter’s crib, head hanging low. Blinking his sleepy eyes, he looked down at his fidgety daughter as she let out another low whimper, face scrunching up. “Just go back to bed, Louise. It’s too late to be up.”</p>
<p>He had been sleeping a few minutes prior before waking up to use the bathroom. It was in his lethargic shuffle back to his bedroom that he heard Louise’s low whimpering. “I don’t know how you can be hungry already,” he mused, stifling a yawn. “Nathalie told me that she gave you a bottle before I picked you up.”</p>
<p>Standing up, he took a step back as a quiet silence fell over the room. Relieved, Adrien turned around and prepared to head to bed. There would be time to feed and change them in the morning.</p>
<p>But that planned left his mind as his foot crossed the threshold into the apartment as he heard a shrill squeal from his two-week old daughter.</p>
<p>“I’m coming…I’m coming,” mumbled Adrien, half-asleep as he turned around and moved towards a crib seated on the left side of the bedroom. “Don’t cry, Louise. Daddy is here.” Stopping in front of his daughter’s crib, gently picking up the baby from her tiny bed.</p>
<p>Cradling his daughter and careful not to disturb his slumbering son, prompted Adrien to gather the diaper changing supplies and head towards the living room where he stared a changing mat. He had known there would be times he would need to change one of the twins when the other was sleeping and bought the changing mat just for that.</p>
<p>His father, Gabriel Agreste, had told him countless of times that he was not ready to have children and how foolish he was thinking he could raise Louise and Louis by himself. Adrien knew what his father meant but once he learned of Chloe’s pregnancy he vowed to be a better father than his own was. There would be no unnecessary lessons or having to schedule a meeting just to see him. He would be the father that he had wanted when he was younger.</p>
<p>Pulling the changing mat out from where he stored it, the blonde twenty-one-year-old settled onto the floor. Placing Louise on the mat and sorting out the supplies, he turned his attention to his daughter, carefully undoing the straps of her diaper.</p>
<p>“Someone has a stinky diaper,” he crooned as he lifted the diaper up. “Daddy will have to remember to grab my clothes pin next time...” Sticking his tongue out, he reached for the tube of ointment next to his knee. “Let’s get your ointment on, baby girl,” he whispered softly, carefully applying it before capping the small tube. Removing a wet wipe from its holder, he gently dappled her face to clean up her flushed face and tear tracked cheeks.</p>
<p>Now having her diaper changed, Louise had settled down to letting out soft “ahhing” sounds that caused him to pause and smile. It was rare moments like this that he cherished. These moments would be the foundation of the bond of trust and love he would have with Louise and Louis when they got older. 4</p>
<p>Already, he loved with his son and daughter to the moon and back. He wouldn’t know what he would do if anything happened to them or if his father went through with his threat of fighting for custody with them.</p>
<p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Adrien whispered in a soft, sing songy voice as Louise’s jaws parted with a low yawn. “I will always keep you and your brother safe. Nothing will happen to either of you under my watch.”</p>
<p>Scooting away from his daughter, he gently picked her up, cradling her gently against his chest. With her close, he was able to check the snugness of his daughter’s new diaper. Finding it to his satisfactory, Adrien sat his newborn daughter back onto the changing mat as he grabbed his onesie that had been removed in the process of changing her. Once she was dressed, the blonde college student look down, her eyes were half shut and her tiny fit was in her mouth.</p>
<p>“You’ll be easy to put to sleep,” he commented to himself in a whisper. “Just give Daddy a minute, then you can go back to sleep in your crib.” Pressing a tender kiss into Louise’s forehead, he grabbed her diaper, throwing it away, and pausing to wash his hands before turning to the living room. “Let’s get Baby Girl back to bed. Daddy is ready to sleep again.”</p>
<p>Crouching down back down in front of the matt, he picked up the sleepy infant, holding her close to his chest. “Shh, Baby Girl,” he soothed, rubbing his back as he gently rocked on his heels. It was very foggy but he could remember faint memories of his mother rocking him when he had been two years old and he couldn’t sleep. So there was a chance that Louise could react the same way as he did made it worth trying. “Go to sleep, Louise. Daddy wants to go to bed.”</p>
<p>Seeing her eyes starting to droop, he carefully moved her to his shoulder, patting her back as he hummed softly, recalling a lullaby from his childhood.</p>
<p>Frere Jacques, Frere Jacques,</p>
<p>Dormez-vous? Dormez-vous?</p>
<p>Sonnez les matines, sonnez les matines,</p>
<p>Ding ding dong, ding ding dong.</p>
<p>Taking a quick stop in the kitchen to pull out a can of formula and a brand new plastic wrapped bottle from the cupboard, Adrien passed his microwave and flinched. In flashing, neon green letters, the microwave said 1:45. He had barely fallen asleep before midnight from the endless amount of homework he had and now he had stumbled through the haze of fatigue to care for his child.</p>
<p>“This is going to be a long night,” he sighed softly, heading into the nursery. As he deposited his daughter into her pink colored crib, Adrien silently pleaded that Louis would let him sleep until dawn. If he got five hours of unbreakable sleep, he could handle taking care of two young infants on his own. “Good night, Baby Girl, Squirt. Daddy will come check on you in a few hours.”</p>
<p>Moving away from his daughter’s crib and glancing at his son briefly, he stepped out in the hallway, closing the nursery’s door behind him. Breathing a sigh of relief at the silence, he turned around and began to stumble back to his bedroom in the darkness He didn’t dare turn a light on in fear of disturbing the twins.</p>
<p>Entering his bedroom and collapsing onto his bed, Adrien burrowed underneath his comforter and closed his eyes, exhaustion claiming him once more.</p>
<p>__________________</p>
<p>The cries of Louis caused Adrien jerk awake like a bullet leaving a gun. Throwing the covers off of him, he stumbled to his children’s bedroom in a zombie state, vaguely remembering of turning one of the crib side light on before picking up his two week old son and carrying him over to the changing table, trying to think of what to do. “Shhh,” he soothed, tenderly running his thumb along his cheek in an attempt to quiet him. “Shh, Squirt. You don’t want to wake your sister up. Daddy just got Louise asleep barely an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Blinking his cloudy emerald eyes, he sat him on the changing table, unfastening his diaper and found it dry. Redoing the tabs, Adrien groaned. While Louise had ate a few hours prior, Louis had been too fussy to eat. He was hungry.</p>
<p>Cradling his son in one arm and turning the small lamp off, Adrien headed to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator to get the jug of water. Louis had a very delicate stomach and couldn’t drink water straight from the tap so he had to buy gallon jugs of distilled water. Pausing to wipe the sleep from his eyes, he shuffled across the kitchen to the pantry so he could retrieve a container of baby formula only to remember the one he put out on the counter an hour prior.</p>
<p>Going over to the one he sat out prior, he opened the container, frowning upon seeing it was empty. Sighing, he glanced down at Louis as he let out another whimpering cry. “Let’s put you into your swing bud,” Adrien said, going over to the living room and settling the young infant into his seat, pausing to make sure to properly buckle him in and turn on the music. With both arms free, the fatigued college student went back to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Throwing away the empty container away into the garbage and grabbing one of the few unopened containers of infant formula that he had received two weeks prior form his friends and family at the baby shower for the twins. Following the directions, he scooped two spoonful’s of the white power into his son’s bottle, pouring some water from the gallon into it, then shaking the bottle until the formula was well mixed.</p>
<p>Making his way back to the living room, Adrien winced as he heard Louis starting to whimper and fidgeting anxiously in his swing.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you fed, little guy.” Unbuckling his son, he carried Louis over to his recliner wedged in the corner of his living room. Once settled down, he guide the nipple of the bottle towards the whimpering infant’s mouth. Latching on the bottle, the two-week old infant wasted no time before suckling. “Looks like someone is hungry.”</p>
<p>Using the same arm that supported Louis to feed to feed him, Adrien stretched his free arm to snag his phone that was on his charger. Once unlocking the lock screen of the phone, he opened his messaging app when he saw that Ambre sent him several text messages several hours earlier. He hadn’t noticed them before he plugged his phone onto the charger and turned in for the night.</p>
<p><strong>Ambre:</strong> <em>Hey Adrihoney. Are you awake? Felix had to leave earlier because he got called in for an emergency surgery. Is the offer still up for watching Netflix</em>?</p>
<p><strong>Ambre:</strong> <em>Never mind, Adrien. It’s too late now. I will drop by sometime tomorrow to see how you are doing.</em></p>
<p><strong>Ambre</strong>: <em>I made it home safely. Just wanted to let you know before you text me freaking out.</em></p>
<p><strong>Ambre</strong>: <em>Good night, Adrien. I’m heading to bed now.</em></p>
<p>Blinking his emerald eyes a few times to make sure he read the text messages right, he sighed. Adrien should have known that Ambre would worry about him taking care of Louis and Louise by himself for the first time. Glancing at his son, he sat his cellphone on his lap and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, gently patting him on the back until he burped softly. “There you go,” he praised, putting the bottle back into his mouth.</p>
<p>Retrieving his phone once more, he began to type back a message, only paying half attention to what he was saying while he glanced up at the clock. It was three in the morning and he was going on three hours of sleep between taking care of the twins.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Adrien: </strong>
  <em>I am glad that you were able to get home, Ambre. Sorry for not responding. After feeding and changing the twins, I put my phone on the charger and went straight to bed before they stirred again.</em>
</p>
<p><strong>Adrien:</strong> <em>I will leave my door unlock so that you can come in and wait for me to wake up or if the twins start screaming for me to take care of them.</em></p>
<p><strong>Adrien:</strong> <em>Good night/Good morning! Get a good night sleep.</em></p>
<p>Turning his cellphone off and putting it back where it was before, Adrien turned his attention back to Louis and smiled. Even though there was less time of him sleeping and balancing between school and raising his children, he was relied of being able to convince Chloe to give him full custody of their children rather them being “take care of” before they could even be born.</p>
<p>“I love you squirt,” Adrien whispered softly to his son, rocking him back and forth. “Daddy will love you enough to make up for Mommy not being part of your life. Louise and you will be my pride and joy, Squirt.”</p>
<p>_____________</p>
<p>“Adrien?”</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>“Adrien, wake up!”</p>
<p>…….</p>
<p>“Wake up, Adrien!” Ambre shouted, clapping her hands in front of him.</p>
<p>“W-what?” Adrien blinked open his green eyes, raising a hand in rubbing them before standing up. Looking in confusion as a baby bottle rolled onto him and clattered noisily to the floor. “Ambre?” he questioned, yawning. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Time that you should been up by now,” the redhead said, walking over to the kitchen and sitting her purse onto the counter. “I was worried when I came in and found Louise in her crib still and Louis wasn’t. Than that doubled when I saw your bedroom was empty.” She paused, glaring at her older friend. “Never do that again, Adrihoney!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Ambre..” Adrien sat up, careful not to disturb Louis as he slept soundly in his arms. “I guess I passed out while feeding Louis. He was a tricky little stinker who barely even ate a third of his bottle after forty-five minutes.”</p>
<p>“He takes after my sister,” she commented softly, glancing down at her slumbering nephew. “Mom told me some stories of how she was up late for hours on end on waiting for Chloe to finish her bottle so she could go back to bed.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully that is the only thing Louis inherits from his mother is her stubbornness,” Adrien commented as he rose to his feet, stretching his stiff muscles in his back. “I don’t look forward to their questions of where their mother is or the fights that will come when they become teenagers.”</p>
<p>“Mom and Dad weren’t firm enough with her,” Ambre snarled, turning to face the father of her niece and nephew. “I know that you won’t allow Louis and Louise to pull “My Daddy is…” something card.”</p>
<p>Adrien shuddered. He could recall how Chloe harassed many of their former classmates with that card or just her acting like she was ruler of the world. “They will never act like her,” he said. “That is one thing that I promise for sure.”</p>
<p>Ambre nodded. There had been many bad memories of her sister’s prissy fits that drove her to getting her way or just acting like a brat because she knew that their Father would give in to her petty whims. “I will make sure to help you on that,” she agreed with a tight frown.</p>
<p>The college student nodded as a soft cry from the nursery caught his attention. Sighing, he gently passed Ambre and started to walk down the hallway when his childhood friend stopped him in his tracks.</p>
<p>“Let me handle the twins,” she said, taking Louis before he could protest. “There is a café just down the block that has enough space for your double stroller.”</p>
<p>“Is it warm enough?”</p>
<p>“It’s not too hot or too cold,” she explained, patting his arm before heading towards the nursery to get the twins ready for their outing.</p>
<p>Adrien went into his bedroom, taking a brief paused to make his messy bed. Closing the door behind him, he went over to his dresser and dug out a pair of black blue jeans and a simple t-shirt with the logo of his college printed on it. Long gone were the days that we wore only the top designer clothes and was forced to spend hours on his appearance. Now with Louis, Louise, and moving into a new place with his responbilites stacking up, he thought him putting on clean clothes or getting outside was an accomplishment for him.</p>
<p>“The twins are ready,” Ambre called. “Ready, Adrien?”</p>
<p>“In a second!” Adrien closed his dresser drawer, pausing to look around his room as he double checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys. Seeing he had everything he needed, he turned to leave. “Can you buckle the twins up, Ambre?”</p>
<p>“They are already in their stroller,” the redhead said as she appeared in front of him. “We are just waiting for their Daddy who is stalling. She grabbed his arm. “Let’s get going, Adrien. By the time we leave, Louis and Louise will be putting you into a nursing home.”</p>
<p>“Let’s go,” he with a nod of agreement, ignoring the nursing home comment. Going to the kitchen, he grabbed the diaper bag for his children and put it underneath, allowing Ambre to go ahead of him before the stroller was pushed into the hallway.</p>
<p>Pausing to glance once more into his apartment, Adrien released a sigh of relief as he pulled out his key. While his first night in his apartment hadn’t gone as expected, he couldn’t have asked for a better first night.</p>
<p>Finally being able to care for the twins by himself and managing to get a better bond with them, Adrien felt like last night was worth it. And he would do it again, if it meant spending more time with Louis and Louise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien had never been so grateful to see a plateful of greasy fast food as he was now as Ambre sat their order down on the table. He had barely touched one of Ambre’s pre-cooked meals before the twins had claimed his attention and was craving some form of food. “This is so good,” he said as he stuffed a fry into his mouth. Swallowing it, he glanced at Louise and Louis. They were both laying silently in their respective seats and were suckling quietly on their pacifiers. “It was a good idea to go out and eat for a late breakfast.”</p>
<p>Looking up from her own meal, Ambre lowered her glass of orange juice. “I thought you would want something quick to eat,” she said, taking a quick sip from her straw before the glass was settled on the table. “Or something easy to take home if the twins got a little too antsy or are little stingers and won’t stop crying.” Glancing fondly at her niece and nephew, she looked back at her childhood friend and frowned at his haggard appearance. “They give you a hard time, last night? You look like a gust of wind could knock you over.”</p>
<p>"Don't even give me started about that," groaned Adrien as he let out a yawn. "I never realized how much the nanny had to handle when she started working twenty hour shifts during the weeks." Pausing to take a drink from his black coffee, he glanced briefly at the stroller both of the twins were still quiet and probably close to falling asleep. "Even though I am exhausted, I am glad that I decided to move out with Louise and Louis into my own apartment."</p>
<p>"Have you thought of what you are going to do when school starts up again?" the fiery redhead asked. "I know you're on spring break but you do have to think ahead instead the night before classes starting up once more of what you are going to do with the twins when you return to school." </p>
<p>“I have found someone that will watch them along with her grandson,” he explained, taking a bite of his burger. “Then after I am done with classes, I will pick them up and go back to my apartment. The days that I have night classes or have to work, I have someone who will come to my apartment to watch them. You don’t have to worry Ambre. I have everything put into place for the twins. And before you ask, I have you, your mother, Sesbiasn, and Nathalie, down as emergency contacts if they are unable to get ahold of me.”</p>
<p>“It sounds like you are already a better father than Gabriel,” the high school senior commented with an approving nod. “Speaking of your father...” She paused, digging into her purse to pull out a stack of papers. “He can’t do anything now to try to get custody of the twins.”</p>
<p>Arching an eyebrow, Adrien took the stack of papers from her, skimming through the highlighted parts. “How did you get this?” he asked, realizing this was a cease and deist letter to his father for gaining custody of the twins and him signing a document saying he will no longer try it.</p>
<p>“I have my ways,” she said. “You have nothing to worry about from now on..”</p>
<p>Staring at the papers as he flipped through them, Adrien felt his heart clench with relief. “Ambre,” he began in a squeaky voice. “I don’t even know how to thank you for this.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to thank me for this,” responded Ambre. “There is enough for you to worry about Adrien. And nobody threatens my family without meeting my claws.”</p>
<p>“My father is part of your family too.”</p>
<p>“Not by choice,” an angered Ambre snarled. “Even before you became the father of my niece and nephew, I considered you part of my family.”</p>
<p>“I have considered you to be my little sister ever since I protected you from those bullies during elementary school,” Adrien said with a fond smile. “I can still remember your missing tooth smile and the look of relief on your face as you scampered off.”</p>
<p>“Gabriel was so pisted,” she recalled with a low giggle. “And Chloe wasn’t pleased that you had to intervene instead of me sticking up for myself.”</p>
<p>“I got in so much trouble,” he sighed, gathering up his and Ambre’s food wrappers. “I lost the track of months that I was grounded for “lowering my status” to help you.”</p>
<p>“That’s one thing I hate about you, Adrien!”</p>
<p>Looking up, the college student blinked his eyes in surprise. “Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“You always think you have to do everything by yourself,” Ambre explained quickly. “You always think you have to do everything by yourself because of your father.” Sighing, she rubbed her eyes. “You need to realize that as someone of the Bourgeois family that you are allowed to ask for help and it doesn’t make you weak In fact, it takes a strong person to know when to ask for help.”</p>
<p>Once again Adrien felt his heart clench with relief and his breathe catch in his throat. He had been raised to believe that only a weak person would ask for help while a strong person would push onward when things got tough. For Ambre to say that it was alright to ask for help and say he wasn’t weak had almost drew him to tears.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he said, choked as he continued.</p>
<p>“You are welcome,” the fiery redhead said with a smile. “I love you, Adrien.”</p>
<p>“I love you too, Ambre.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>